


Mr. Astin

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Meta, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My <s>fuck you to CNN</s> version of what happened during Sean and Elijah's reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Astin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CNN or Football?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905296) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



> The CNN reunion special sucked. So I rewrote it.

Title: Mr. Astin  
Author: [](http://moit.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://moit.livejournal.com/)**moit**  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings RPF  
Summary: My ~~fuck you to CNN~~ version of what happened during Sean and Elijah's reunion.  
Rating: PG  
Genre: parody, comedy, romance  
Author's Note: The CNN reunion special sucked. So I rewrote it.

Elijah plunked down on the couch, television remote in hand.

“Come on, Seanie! You're going to miss it!”

Sean came shuffling in, a bowl of popcorn in his hand. “Okay, okay, I'm here.”

He settled down next to Elijah, who stole the popcorn bowl and put it on his own lap. Sean wrapped an arm around Elijah's shoulders as the younger man turned on CNN.

“You are such a narcissist,” Sean whispered, nuzzling his face into Elijah's neck.

Elijah made a face, shrugging him off. “Am not. I'm just excited that our reunion is finally on. I hadn't seen you for _months_ and that was the night we finally got together. Ever since your separation from Christine I've been waiting for this. It's almost like watching our first date on T.V.”

Sean made a non-committal noise and reached for the popcorn.

Elijah started bouncing his leg erratically when the show started. Sean covered the bare knee that poked through Elijah's “designer” jeans with his hand to settle him.

The pair watched with bated breath as the show began. Elijah giggled and gripped Sean's arm when they showed the clips that had already been released, anxious for the interview.

But it never came.

The show wrapped up and the next started. Elijah and Sean looked at each other in shock.

“They never showed the part where you slipped on the canvas and I fell on you laughing.”

“Or the part where Dom had to take a break so they just photographed us together.”

Elijah sank down into the couch and laid his head on Sean's shoulder morosely. He halfheartedly threw a piece of popcorn at the T.V.

“Their version of our reunion was crap anyway. They didn't film us having sex in the hotel that night.”

“Or in the limo the next morning.”

Elijah giggled and kissed Sean's neck. “How about a reenactment, Mr. Austin?”

“Austin? Well, if you, like CNN, can't even get my name right, Mr. Froddo- mrphh!”

Sean's reply was cut off by Elijah's lips. He was only too eager to show Sean that he _definitely_ knew his name. Sean was just worried the neighbors heard Elijah screaming “Oh, Mr. _Astin_!” all night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [CNN or Football?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905296) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
